1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to beverage brewing apparatus and, more particularly, to an improved beverage brewing system having satellite dispensing stations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage brewing systems, such as coffee brewers, are in widespread use. For reasons of time and convenience, it is desirable to provide coffee dispensing capabilities at a number of locations throughout an establishment or location. It is common to brew a beverage at one location in a dispensing container and transport the container to the various locations at which the coffee can be dispensed for consumption. Known equipment has not been wholly satisfactory in providing a wide range of operating characteristics to attain desired objectives of brewing tasteful coffee in portable decanters which are capable of maintaining palatability over an extended period of time. In addition, known brewers have not obtained an optimum separation of coffee during the brewing process to provide an uniform product without bitterness or other undesirable taste characteristics. Prior designs have particularly suffered from shortcomings in brewing a high quality coffee for a range of different desired volumes of beverage. Coffee quality in the prior art is also limited by the designs of known spray heads for delivering hot water into the brewing chamber. Further, known brewers have failed to provide an effective bypass flow to maintain uniform coffee quality, particularly at higher volumes. In many brewers and dispensing stations, exposed heated surfaces are present which may be injurious to individuals. Accordingly, the prior satellite type brewing systems have not incorporated a range of features to provide a high quality brewed product with safety and economy of design.